Red Heart: Side B
by Grey Cho
Summary: Sekuel dari "Red Tears". Menyuguhkan kisah kehidupan kami setelah menikah. [AR]


_Aku sengaja duduk di bangku yang strategis. Aku melihat tim yang diketuai Akashi mulai mengisi lapangan. Akashi melihat lurus ke arahku. Dia tahu aku duduk di sini. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat tangan dan mengulaskan senyuman. Beberapa gadis di sekitarku menjerit senang, menganggap bahwa Akashi tengah tersenyum pada mereka. Aku sedikit mengangkatkan tangan dan melambaikannya. Senyuman Akashi melebar. Dia berbalik dan melajukan kursi roda._

 _Mulai sekarang, jika kau mengizinkanku, aku ingin terus ada di sampingmu. Aku akan mendukungmu._

 _Aku ingin bersamamu bukan sebagai Akashi yang merupakan salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai atau unggulan Rakuzan. Semua predikat itu hanyalah masa lalumu. Aku ada di sini untukmu saat ini dan seterusnya._

 _Aku menyukaimu, Akashi._

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

A Sequel of "Red Tears"

For Yume Guran

OC's POV

 **Red Heart: Side B**

"Lempar bolanya, Sei!" Aku berseru pada suamiku, memerintahkannya untuk mengirimkan bola hasil operanku ke kandangnya.

Pemuda pemilik surai merah bata yang menduduki kursi roda mematuhiku, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya menjangkau _ring_ yang lebih rendah dari _ring_ pada umumnya. Ketika bunyi pantulan terdengar, aku berlari menuju suamiku, memekarkan telapak tangan, dan menyantuni sepuluh jemari yang ingin bertautan.

"Sukses!" Pekikku senang.

Aku dan suamiku selalu menyempatkan hari Minggu dengan pergi ke lapangan basket khusus pemain _difable_. Aku akan menemaninya dengan setia, menjadi pemain yang setidaknya bisa mengoper bola. Beberapa tahun sejak kembalinya kami ke Jepang, kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Salahkan pemuda berkepala _spike_ merah yang mempersuntingku begitu saja. Karena bukan seorang pujangga, Sei tak pernah membual menjamin banyak harta atau tahta. Namun, pemuda itu memintaku, meminangku untuk bersamanya, menerima segala kondisinya. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, sebelum akhirnya menyetujui pinangan sang pemuda. Apa saja beberapa hal itu? Pertama, aku menimbang-nimbang keawamanku dalam mengetahui seluk-beluk basket. Jika kelak ada wawancara tentang basket, haruskah aku mati kutu dibuatnya? Kedua, aku harus menyiapkan mental untuk menerima ocehan penggemar Sei yang masih tersisa, terkecuali Sei mengizinkanku memukul kepala mereka satu per satu. Ketiga, aku harus meyakinkan apakah Sei betul-betul menyukaiku atau hanya karena merasa terbantu olehku. Aku tak ingin hubungan rumah tanggaku terjungkir balik. Aku ingin memastikan hubungan kami didasari suka sama suka. Akhirnya, di sinilah diriku saat ini, berada di sisi seorang tunggal Akashi.

Kami menepi ke sisi lapangan, menenggak dua botol minuman yang kami bawa. Selagi menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat, tentu aku pun melewatkannya dengan mengedarkan pandangan. Tak hanya aku, ada beberapa pemain _difable_ lain yang turut membawa serta keluarga, membuatku merasa lega. Sekalipun dengan segala keterbatasan, hobi tetap bisa dijalankan. Yang terpenting adalah ada orang yang siap menyokong mereka di belakang. Selain itu ….

"Akashi-kun!" Kami berdua sontak menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar nama suamiku dan namaku disebut.

Pemuda berambut pirang tampak menyikut pemuda berambut biru yang barusan menyeru.

"Kurokocchi, jangan lupakan bahwa sekarang ada dua Akashi."

Beberapa pemuda jangkung lainnya terkekeh geli. Aku seketika beranjak dari kursi dan mengucapkan salam. Mereka adalah Kiseki no Sedai, pemuda yang dianugerahi kemampuan luar biasa dalam basket dan suamiku salah satu dari orang hebat itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan hari libur sebagai hari berlatih bersama di lapangan ini, meluweskan tangan-tangan suamiku yang dalam waktu cukup lama menjadi kelu.

Tak ingin dianggap pengganggu, aku menyingkir dari formasi mereka. Namun, tangan milik pemuda berkulit eksotis bertumpu di bahuku, menyuruhku untuk ikut berdiri di lapangan!

"Aku masih sangat pemula," sergahku.

Aomine, nama sang pemuda, berdecak dan tidak membiarkanku beranjak.

"Keberadaanmu di lapangan ini sangat penting untuk Akashi."

* * *

Usai berlatih, kami memutuskan untuk menyantap hidangan di kedai yang tak jauh dari lapangan. Sayangnya, undakan dan jalanan licin menghambat perjalanan kami. Midorima mengerling dari balik dua lensa kacamata, menyuruh Akashi menaiki punggungnya. Digendong sang pemuda, kursi roda Sei kudorong tanpa penghuninya. Beberapa pengunjung kedai tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran kami. Beberapa tamu bahkan mengerubungi kami, mewawancarai dan meminta tanda tangan. Suamiku yang paling menjadi sorotan. Mereka bertanya macam-macam, terkait proyeksi sang pemuda ke depan. Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Sei menjawab bahwa dia akan membawa nama Jepang ke ajang internasional. Dia tidak akan kalah dari pemain basket normal. Aku tersenyum, merasa senang mendapati raut semangat yang terpancar dari wajah suamiku. Dia yang dulu digerus media dan kehilangan asa, kini kembali untuk menjawab penuh percaya diri pada setiap tanya.

"Anda istri Akashi-kun, bukan?" Salah seorang pembeli menyadari eksistensiku. "Bagaimana rasanya menjalin ikatan pernikahan dengan salah satu pemain basket terkenal seantero Jepang?"

Wajahku kontan memerah. Aku mengibaskan tangan, pertanda tidak siap mendapat pertanyaan.

"A-aku … aku sangat senang! Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik bagi suamiku!" Jawabku berapi-api.

Pembeli lain kembali ke kursi masing-masing ketika sang pemilik kedai berdehem dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengusik pelanggan baru, yakni kami. Kerumunan pun membubarkan diri dan akhirnya, lidah kami bisa mengecap rasa _udon_ yang lezat. Aku menoleh pada suamiku, memandang wajahnya yang berpeluh kepanasan, tapi dengan sirat sukacita yang sangat jelas dipandang. Ketika kuusapkan kain bersih untuk menyapu peluh suamiku, rekan-rekan Kiseki no Sedai silih bersuit dan menggoda kami berdua.

* * *

Sorot kamera membuatku merasa kesilauan. Aku harus tetap melabuhkan pandangan ke depan, dengan tangan yang terus memegang gagang kursi roda Sei. Tepuk tangan riuh mengiringi jalan kami. Bisa kulihat pula di sisi-sisi, ada beberapa spanduk bertuliskan nama Sei, lengkap dengan simbol hati. Tangan-tangan penonton terdekat terulur, hendak menjangkau tubuh Sei. Jemari Sei sendiri bertumbuk di atas punggung tanganku. Sesekali ada elusan yang diberikan, bersamaan dengan kalimat "tidak perlu gugup seperti itu" darinya.

Jantungku berdegup amat kencang saat kami mulai memasuki arena. Hari ini, Sei akan mengikuti pertandingan basket terbesar pertamanya. Puluhan televisi telah siap meliput setiap gerakan pemain. Bisa dikatakan, ini adalah pertandingan yang merebut perhatian publik karena Sei, jebolan Kiseki no Sedai, akan bermain di tingkat nasional dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Keriuhan bertambah ketika teman-teman Sei, baik sesama Kisedi no Sedai atau bukan mulai memasuki bangku penonton.

"Sei, teman-temanmu datang," laporku, membuat Sei menoleh dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku membawa kursi Sei ke lapangan dan mulai menaiki tribun terendah. Tanganku menggenggam erat sebotol minuman. Di sisiku, berjajar teman-teman Sei. Sebagian dari mereka menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, menyuruhku untuk melepaskan ekspresi tegang yang kuperlihatkan. Sebagian lagi hanya menyuguhkan kikikan.

Lawan Sei memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari Sei dan permainan mereka bisa dikatakan kasar meski tak sampai membunyikan peluit wasit. Aku berseru merespons tubuh Sei yang terjatuh dari kursi rodanya. Mereka menabrak kursi roda Sei! Kejam sekali!

Juri memberikan hukuman, membiarkan tim Sei melemparkan bola. Permainan Sei bagi sebagian orang mengecewakan. Namun, kekecewaan itu seimbang dengan kekaguman mereka. Sei masih mencoba membiasakan diri. Dia masih harus berusaha lebih giat lagi untuk bisa sekuat saat kedua kakinya baik-baik saja.

"SEI!" Aku berteriak keras, sekeras yang kubisa. Penonton yang sibuk berseru sampai berhenti dibuatnya. Arena menjadi lengang, memberikanku peluang.

Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengeluarkan seluruh suaraku.

"KAU HARUS MENGELUARKAN SEGENAP KEMAMPUANMU! JIKA TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MAU TIDUR DENGANMU!"

Kelengangan berubah menjadi keramaian. Beberapa penonton tertawa, bahkan sampai terbahak-bahak, sebagian terbengong-bengong, dan teman-teman Sei sendiri mengacungkan jempol mereka kepadaku.

"Usaha bagus! Akashi pasti akan bermain lebih baik lagi setelah ini!"

Aku tak pernah mendesak Sei untuk menang. Namun, aku ingin Sei bermain semampu yang dia bisa, bahkan melebihi apa yang dia bisa. Aku tak ingin Sei menyesali pertandingan ini. aku tahu betapa tingginya harga diri sang pemuda. Sekian tahun bergaul dengan kenalan Sei membuatku banyak mengetahui masa lalu suamiku. Dia yang pernah menyakiti orang lain. Dia yang pernah bermain layaknya sang lawan hari ini. Dia yang memandang rendah orang lain. Dia yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Aku tak ingin membandingkannya. Jikalau Sei kembali pada dirinya yang mutlak, bagiku tak masalah, asalkan dia tidak menyakiti orang lain. Aku ingin Sei bisa menjadi diri Sei yang dia kehendaki.

* * *

"SEIII!" Aku sontak berlari menuruni tribun dan melesat menuju pinggiran lapangan.

Sei berhasil memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. Napasnya terengah, tapi ekspresi sang pemuda menunjukkan kegembiraan. Kuhapus setiap peluh yang muncul di pelipisnya dan kusodorkan minuman di tanganku.

Teman-teman Sei menyusulku dan turut menghampiri Sei. Mereka mengacak-ngacak rambut merah menyala itu dan mengucapkan selamat. Di antara sekian banyak manusia yang bisa dia datangi, Sei kembali mendatangiku. Dia menunjukkan wajah puasnya padaku dan aku menarik wajahnya, menempelkan pipi kami berdua. Wajah berbangga hati Sei sangat manis!

* * *

Aku dan Sei merekam kejadian hari ini. Ranjang yang menjadi saksi pertukaran kata di antara kami berdua. Pemuda yang kini mengenakan piyama putih bermotif _polkadot_ merah, serupa dengan yang kukenakan, menopang dagunya dengan bantal. Hanya ada lampu tidur yang menerangi remang. Jemari Sei berkali-kali mengusap kepalaku ketika kekehan tidak bisa kutahan. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mensyukuri kehidupan? Kami masih bisa tergelak dalam tawa, masih bisa meraih gembira. Kehidupan seperti benar-benar sesuai dengan gambaran yang kuidamkan.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk selanjutnya, _Anata,_ " ucap Sei.

"Mohon bantuannya juga untuk seseorang yang ada di dalam sini." Telunjuk Sei menunjuk perutku.

Wajahku kontan memerah. Dari mana Sei mengetahui perkara yang kurahasiakan darinya? Ah, aku tersadar. Ketika melakukan pemeriksaan, aku melihat seorang dokter berkepala hijau yang berlalu-lalang. Senyumanku melebar meski rahasia besarku terungkap, toh cepat atau lambat aku akan menguak rahasia ini pada Sei. Kehidupan kami akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Selama aku ada untuknya dan dia ada untukku. Karena layaknya air dan ikan, kami berdua tak akan bisa dipisahkan. Kami akan merengkuh kehidupan bersama hingga diketuk kematian.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
